


Hunted

by Otakufan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufan/pseuds/Otakufan
Summary: Princess Elise was banished from Nohr and Hoshido decided to take her in. She soon starts to spend time with Princess Sakura and love soon starts to blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Elise was currently running in the forest. She was being chased some Nohrian soldiers. Her father, King Garon, had just ordered her to be executed because in his eyes she was no longer useful. He also hated the fact that the young princess spent most of her time playing instead of trying to help Nohr.

Elise was exhausted and was on the verge of collapsing. Her dress was torn in several places and she had mud all over her because she kept tripping. Her horse lost its life and Elise had no choice but to run the rest of the way. Running was very difficult for her because she also had several injuries as well and that made more difficult to run. Her hair came undone while she was running. She also had fever on the day she ran so she was wasn't in the best condition right now.

She stopped to catch her breath. She was even leaning on tree for support. She looked around to make sure that no one was around. She needed to rest and recover from all the punishment that she had just received. She heard some footsteps and had no choice but to get up and run again. Elise had been running nonstop for a while now. She was now in Hoshido and she knew that there's a possibility she would die there but she would rather die by Hoshidians than Nohrians.

Elise was cold, hungry, thirsty, hurt and exhausted. She found herself right in front of the gates of Hoshido and two guards saw her and had their weapons pointed at her.

"Halt Nohrian!" The first guard said

Elise was at her limit and collapsed. The guards seemed to finally notice her exhausted state and decided to take her in as a prisoner. The report that a Nohrian was in Hoshido spread fast and soon the royal siblings caught word of the Nohrian that was here.

"Where's the Nohrian that was brought here?" Ryoma asked

"She's in the dungeon sir" The guard said

Ryoma went to the dungeon to see the Nohrian. What he saw was a petite girl in a very exhausted state. He had heard that the Nohrian was already exhausted. But he had no idea that she would be in this type of state. He almost wanted to show mercy to this girl but he had needed to find out if she knew anything about Corrin. She had to know something about his little sister that went missing.

"Nohrian, I have some questions for you and if you answer honestly your life will be spared" Ryoma said

Elise remained silent but she had no reason to hide anything.

"Where is Corrin?" Ryoma asked

Elise was shocked to hear that he knew about her big sister but she answered the question honestly.

"She's in Nohr" Elise said

"Do you happen to know where she is right now in Nohr?" Ryoma asked

"No, but I do know that she went on a mission. I don't know where though" Elise said

Ryoma wasn't expecting this Nohrian to cooperate like this but this was better than getting no answers at all.

"Wait" Elise said

Ryoma looked at her.

"I just remembered what mission she went on" Elise said

"Tell me" Ryoma said

"You're not gonna hurt her are you?" Elise asked

"No, we have no intentions of hurting her" Ryoma said

"She went on a mission to the ice tribe. I don't know where the location is though" Elise said

Ryoma was happy that he had this information. He now had a chance to get his missing sibling back.

"Very good, now tell me your name" Ryoma said

"Elise, I used to be a princess of Nohr" Elise said

Ryoma was not expecting to hear that. This girl was a princess of Nohr.

"Why are you here in Hoshido?" Ryoma asked

"I was being chased by my own soldiers because my father ordered me to be killed all because I like to play a lot" Elise said

Ryoma couldn't believe that the Nohrian king ordered an assassination on his own daughter. His thoughts were interrupted by a thud. He looked and saw that the young princess of Nohr had collapsed again. He rushed in the cell and picked her up. He saw how bad her health was right now. Even if she was a Nohrian, this girl was still a human being and deserved a second chance.

Ryoma took her to the medical room and then rushed out of the room to find Sakura. He found her under her favorite tree.

"Sakura!" Ryoma said

Sakura jumped at Ryoma's sudden appearance.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" Sakura asked

"I need you to go to the medical room and treat a young girl who's extremely ill" Ryoma said

Sakura went to the medical room and saw the girl that she needed to treat. She saw that Elise's condition was really bad. She did all she could to treat her. As the days went by her condition got better and her injuries were treated.

Elise opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room. She saw that she had some bandages on her body. There were bandages on her head, left arm, right leg and stomach. She felt a lot better than she did when she arrived here. She heard footsteps and saw a girl with dark pink hair enter the room. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

Sakura saw that the girl was finally awake. Ryoma had told her that the girl was from Nohr and to treat her well. She found that strange but she did what her older brother requested her to do.

"Oh I see you're awake" Sakura said

"Who are you?" Elise asked

"I'm Sakura, a princess of Hoshido, I was the one who took care of you when you were sick" Sakura said

"I was sick?" Elise asked

"Yes, very sick, but I managed to make you recover some of your strength" Sakura said

"Thanks for helping me" Elise said

"It was my pleasure" Sakura said

Sakura was going to be looking after Elise's health until she was back to full strength.


	2. Elise's breakdown

Elise was still weak but every day she was getting she felt her strength returning. Sakura was an excellent nurse to her. A Hoshidian helping Nohrian was unheard of and this was probably the first time this has ever happened. Takumi and Hinoka still didn't trust Elise since she was a Nohrian. She later met Azusa who used to be a Nohrian but was kidnapped and brought to Hoshido. She overheard that Ryoma and Azusa were going to the ice tribe where Corrin was supposed to be.

Elise was still hurt but she had enough strength to defend herself. She managed to make it to where Ryoma was.

"Prince Ryoma!" Elise said

Ryoma looked and saw that Elisa was there.

"Ah, Princess Elise, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked

"I heard that you were going to the ice tribe to get Corrin" Elise said

"What you heard was true. I will be departing with Azusa soon" Ryoma said

"Please take me with you" Elise said

"I can't let you go with us because you're still recovering" Ryoma said

"Please let me go! I'll do anything!" Elise begged

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Ryoma asked

"Corrin is my sister and I want to help her! Please! Let me go with you!" Elise said

Ryoma looked into the young Nohrian's eyes and saw that she really wanted to go with him. He could tell that she was still weak but she was strong enough to stand on her own. He also saw the desperate look in her eyes. He sighed. There was no way he could say no to her.

"Very well" Ryoma said

"Yay!" Elise said

"However" Ryoma said

Elise stopped celebrating when she heard Ryoma speak again.

"Sakura will be coming with us to keep an eye on your health. I will make arrangements for you to join us" Ryoma said

"That's fine with me" Elise said

The journey started and the group soon left. They were on their way to the ice tribe. Sakura did what she was supposed to so and kept a close eye on Elise to make sure that her condition doesn't get any worse.

The group finally made it to the ice tribe. It was an abandoned village that the ice tribe left behind in favor of a new location.

"Everyone split up and look for any signs of people around here" Ryoma said

Elise was looking around for Corrin. She was resisting the urge to call out to her since that would likely bring unwanted attention. That was when she stumbled across Corrin. She recognized that dirty blonde hair anywhere.

"Corrin!" Elise said

Corrin turned around and was shocked to see that her younger sister, who was recently banished and had soldiers hunt her down, was right there.

"Elise? Is that you?" Corrin asked

"Yes! Come with me! I found a great place that took me in when I needed help the most!" Elise said

Elise took a few steps but a magic attack stopped her. Whoever the caster was they missed on purpose. They were giving her a warning. Elise turned and froze to see who the caster was. It was her older brother, Prince Leo.

"Leo!" Elise called out

"Elise, I would advise that you stay where you are unless you want to get hurt even more" Leo said

"Leo wait!" Elise said

"I overheard that you got taken into Hoshido. I'm surprised that you're still alive" Leo said

"The people there are very kind and it's a beautiful place. I came here to convince Corrin to come back to Hoshido and away from all the evil that Nohr possesses" Elise said

The young princess saw the look on her brother's face and saw that he was angry.

"You traitor!" Leo yelled

"But I was chased out of Nohr!" Elise said

"And you willingly join with the Hoshidians?!" Leo said

Elise couldn't respond. He was right but she still cared about her siblings.

"I can't allow you to live any longer!" Leo said

"Leo wait!" Corrin said

"No, Corrin! I'm done waiting!" Leo said

Leo unleased a swarm of dark swords and aimed them at his younger sister. Elise managed to conjure up a shield that managed to block his attack. He kept launching magic spells at her and the only thing Elise did was block them with her shield spell. She refused to attack her brother. The only she could do was stay on the defensive. Her shield soon had a crack in it. The last spell broke her shield and hit her. She was sent flying back a few feet. She was struggling to get back up since she still wasn't well enough to be in a fight.

"What's wrong? Why won't you fight back?!" Leo asked

Elise was panting hard. She looked at her brother.

"I don't want to hurt you, Leo" Elise said

"Me? Getting hurt?! That's a laugh!" Leo said

Elise managed to get up and face Leo again.

"Leo please listen to me. Father, doesn't care about us! He's just using us! You can come with us and we can take Nohr from him and make Xander the king" Elise said

"Shut up!" Leo yelled

Leo launched a fire spell at her and Elise responded with her own fire spell. The two spells cancelled each other out. Leo sent out a dark spell and Elise responded with a light spell. Again they cancelled each other out.

Elise used a lightning spell on Leo and he responded with a light spell. Elise's lightning was more powerful and managed to hit Leo. She could tell that it did a lot of damage. She followed it up with a dark spell. Leo managed to dodge it. He then used a wind spell and Elise managed to dodge it.

Leo knew that a magic battle against Elise wasn't going to work so he decided to go into physical combat instead. He brought out a sword and rushed at Elise. The young princess saw this and created a shield to block his sword swings.

"Leo! Please listen to me!" Elise said

"Shut up traitor!" Leo yelled

Elise covered her shield with lightning and damaged Leo when he took another swing. Elise then unleashed a light spell and Leo got hit. He was knocked back a couple of feet.

Elise was trying to catch her breath. She was already worn out. Luckily for her back up arrived. The others showed up and saw the two siblings that Elise found.

"Corrin! Please come back to Hoshido!" Ryoma said

"Big sister! Please come home to where you belong!" Sakura said

Elise took unsteady step towards her big sister.

"Corrin please come with us. They're good people" Elise said

Corrin looked at them and saw that they really wanted her to go with them. However Corrin had no intention of returning to them. She swung her sword at Elise and the younger sister was shocked but she tried to move but her injured leg got cut by the sword. She then turned her hand into a dragon arm and hit the Elise with it. She was sent flying back. She struggled to get back up. She looked at her older sister with a look of hurt in eyes.

"Corrin, why?" Elise asked

"All of us grew up under the same conditions that Nohr had and everyone tried to become stronger. And yet the only one who didn't take anything seriously was you" Corrin said

"I understand that but there wasn't much I could help with" Elise said

"Don't make excuses!" Corrin said

"Corrin, please cast your anger aside and listen to what we have to say" Azusa said

"You were kidnapped just like me and I see that you have no intention of returning. Well I have no intention of returning ether" Corrin said

Elise was about to try to make Corrin change her mind but was cut off by Leo.

"Elise, there's nothing you can do to change our ways" Leo said

"What exactly were the two of you hoping to accomplish here?" Ryoma asked

"We were in the middle of trying to make a Nohrian base here but it looks like someone knew about this mission of ours" Leo said

Elise cringed when she heard him say that.

"Elise, you are no longer sister of mine, in fact you are longer sister to any of us. We all hate you" Leo said

Elise widened her eyes when she heard this. This was huge shock to her. She started to shake her head in denial. She refused to believe that this was true.

"That's not true! You're lying!" Elise said

"He's not lying Elise!" Corrin said

"Allow me to tell you what happened after you got banished" Leo said

FLASHBACK

"Elise is being banished?!" Xander asked

"Not quite. Father is planning on executing her but if she manages to escape then she will be banished from Nohr" Leo said

"That young sister of mine didn't suffer the same pain that we did. The next time I see her I will make her suffer so much that she will beg for death. I will then kill her after she begs me to do it" Camilla said

"She didn't even try to help us in our time of need. When we need her the most she wanders off playing games. This is for the best. I hate her for not helping us!" Xander said

"I hate her too" Camilla said

"I also hate her" Leo said

"I hate her too" Corrin said

"From this day forward, Elise is no longer considered to be a sister and family member of Nohr" Xander said

"I hated how I had to train just to be her protector and best friend. I hate her so much" Effie said

FLASHBACK END

"And that's what happened" Leo said

Elise was just looking at them with a look of disbelief. The young princess dropped down to the floor. She had just lost the will to fight.

"Leo let's go. We can't use this place as a base" Corrin said

"Wait!" Sakura said

Leo casted a light spell that blinded everyone. As soon as everyone opened their eyes they were gone. Ryoma cursed that they let them get away. He then looked at Elise and saw that she didn't move from her spot. He stepped forward and try to get her attention.

"Elise are you okay?" Ryoma asked

The high Prince saw that she was trembling. He knew that she was emotionally distraught. Sakura came forward and tried to comfort her.

"Elise, everything will be okay" Sakura said

Elise couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. She wasn't holding anything ether. Sakura hugged her and could only tell her that everything would be okay. Ryoma also had an offer for Elise that he hoped she would accept.

"Elise, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. But let me tell you that I will consider you to be a sibling. I know we won't be able to replace the family that you were with your whole life but over time I'm sure time will heal your wounds. We will help you in any way we can" Ryoma said

Elise was still sobbing but she managed to speak some words to him.

"Thank you, Ryoma" Elise said

Sakura knew that something like this would lead to depression so she decided to stay by Elise's side until she got better.


	3. Depression

Elise hasn't left the room that was given to her by Hoshido. She was very depressed because she was no longer considered a Nohrian. She was really hurt that something like this has happened to her. If only she hadn't spent most of her time playing. If she actually put some effort in trying to help her siblings strengthen Nohr then she wouldn't be in this situation. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Sakura would check on her every now and then. Even Ryoma would come by to check on her. She didn't understand why Hoshidians like Sakura and Ryoma would check on a Nohrian like her. They were sworn enemies and yet they were checking on her to see if she was doing okay.

Sakura once again dropped by and checked on Elise.

"Elise, how are you doing?" Sakura asked

"I'm doing okay" Elise said

Sakura already knew that Elise was lying. Elise refused to leave her room ever since they got back from the mission to find Corrin. She was in shock that the entire country of Nohr hated her.

"Elise, I understand that you're upset" Sakura said

"You don't understand at all" Elise said

"Huh?" Sakura asked

Elise sat up and faced Sakura. The youngest Hoshidian princess saw that the youngest Nohrian princess had red eyes which was a sign that she had been crying. .

"You don't understand how I feel at all" Elise said

"Elise" Sakura said

"To have everyone turn on you and try to kill you. There's no way that you went through something like that" Elise said

"Y-you're right, I've never been through that" Sakura said

"Then don't say that you understand how I feel!" Elise said

Sakura flinched at Elise's outburst.

"I have nowhere else to go!" Elise said

"Elise, let me help you through your depression. Maybe we can play game. Would like that?" Sakura asked

"Playing games is what got me into this situation in the first place!" Elise said

Sakura didn't know what to say. She decided to leave her be for now.

Sakura felt very sad because she was trying to cheer up Elise but instead she made her depression even worse. She felt like crying herself. Sakura could actually feel some tears running down her face. She felt so useless that she wasn't able to help Elise with her problems.

"Sakura, what wrong?" A voice said

Sakura looked up and saw that it was Ryoma. She wiped her eyes and looked at him with her best smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Ryoma" Sakura said

Ryoma frowned. It was obvious that something was wrong with his younger sister.

"You don't have to hide it from me. Just tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help" Ryoma said

Sakura thought about it and made the decision to tell Ryoma what was wrong.

"Well, I went to visit Elise" Sakura said

"How was she?" Ryoma asked

"The same as usual" Sakura said

"I see. Please continue" Ryoma said

"I tried to cheer her up and I told her that I understood how she felt. That wasn't the right thing to say because I was never in a situation that she's in right now. She got angry at me and yelled at me. She told me that I didn't understand her feelings at all. She was right. I was never betrayed by you and the others" Sakura said

Ryoma listened to her story and agreed that Sakura's choice of words wasn't the best but Elise was in the wrong as well. She should have known that all Sakura was trying to do was cheer her up.

"What do I do Ryoma?" Sakura asked

"I will talk to her myself" Ryoma said

"You will?" Sakura asked

"Trust me Sakura. Leave it to me" Ryoma said

"Alright, I wish you luck" Sakura said

"Thank you" Ryoma said

Ryoma went to Elise's room and saw that she was still lying down on the bed that she had stayed on for an entire week.

"Elise" Ryoma said

Elise heard that it was Ryoma.

"I'm fine, Ryoma" Elise said

"I know that's not true" Ryoma said

Elise remained silent.

"I heard that you got into a fight with Sakura. She told me what happened" Ryoma said

Elise looked at Ryoma. Her eyes were still red but her tears had dried up a while ago.

"Sakura was just trying to cheer you up" Ryoma said

"Well she failed" Elise said

"Elise, I know that you're heartbroken and I'm sorry that you're feeling this way. But lashing out on Sakura isn't going to change anything" Ryoma said

"She told me that she understood how I felt. She doesn't know what it's like to be betrayed by everyone you love" Elise said

"Elise" Ryoma said

"My sibling hate me because I always chose to play games instead of help out Nohr. This was my own fault and yet it hurts so much. Especially when you have your siblings chase with an intent to kill" Elise said

Elise's voice was trembling. Talking about it hurt so much.

"You obviously don't know what it's like to be hated by everyone" Elise said

Ryoma closed his eyes and thought about his next words carefully.

"You're right, I've never been through that. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I want to help you, Elise" Ryoma said

"If you really want to help then make my family love me again! That's all I want!" Elise said

"Elise" Ryoma said

Elise's eyes started to tear up again. Ryoma did the only thing that he could do and that was comfort her. He embraced her into hug.

"I'm sorry that you're going through this pain" Ryoma said

Elise started to cry in Ryoma's chest.

"Why? Why did they do that? It's not fair! I just liked to play games. Is it really that bad that I needed to be killed over something like that?" Elise said

Ryoma remained silent.

"I just want everything to go back to normal! Is that too much to ask?!" Elise asked

"I feel so alone! I feel like I have nowhere else to go!" Elise said

They stayed in that position for 20 minutes. And when Elise calmed down she was still hiccupping a little.

"I understand that you're feeling down about this and I'm sorry about this" Ryoma said

Elise sniffled and blew her nose into tissue that Ryoma handed her.

"But you have no reason to feel alone. You don't need to feel like that you don't have a place" Ryoma said

"I don't?" Elise asked

"No, you are more than welcomed to stay in Hoshido. This place can be your new home for the time being. You can consider yourself part of my family as well" Ryoma said

"Ryoma" Elise said

"You are a kind girl Elise. You will be allowed to play all the games you want here" Ryoma said

Elise looked at Ryoma and saw the look in his eyes. He meant every word that he said.

"Why?" Elise asked

"Why what?" Ryoma asked

"Why are taking care of me like this? You're a Hoshidian and I'm Nohrian. We're sworn enemies and yet you and Sakura continue to care for me. So why?" Elise asked

"Because you're human" Ryoma said

"What do you mean?" Elise asked

"It doesn't matter if you're a Nohrian or not. I believe that humans deserve to be treated with care" Ryoma said

"Care?" Elise said

"I've heard that Nohr has executions and doesn't give the prisoners a chance to live. Hoshido doesn't have any executions unless it's necessary. I believe in second chances. I decided to give you a second chance" Ryoma said

"You're giving me a second chance?" Elise asked

"Yes and I hope that you accept this second chance" Ryoma said

"Is there a possibility that I'll have to help out in the war against Nohr?" Elise said

"You don't have to but if you really want to help us then that means that you will have to fight against your own country. If that causes you pain then I won't force you to fight" Ryoma said

Elise thought for a minute and made up her mind.

"I'll help you fight Nohr" Elise said

"Are you sure you want to do that? Are you willing to fight your own country even if it causes you pain?" Ryoma asked

"Yes, I'm willing to help you through this war" Elise said

"Your help is much appreciated. Thank you" Ryoma said

"I should be thanking you Ryoma. You cheered me up when I was like this for a week" Elise said

"I'm happy to help" Ryoma said

"But there's one more thing that I need to do" Elise said

"And what would that be?" Ryoma asked

"I need to apologize to Sakura for yelling at her" Elise said

Ryoma smiled. Elise was a very kind girl.

"Sakura is probably in the courtyard under her favorite tree" Ryoma said

"Thanks" Elise said

Elise left and Ryoma left the room shortly after she did.

Sakura was under her tree and she was not in a good mood. She was feeling extremely guilty about making Elise cry even more.

"I'm sorry Elise. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I was just trying to help" Sakura said

"Sakura" A voice called to her

Sakura looked up and saw Elise there.

"Oh hi Elise" Sakura said

"Sakura, I'm sorry" Elise said

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Elise said

"It's ok, you had every right to be angry" Sakura said

"You were just trying to cheer me up and the only thing I did was yell at you and hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry Sakura" Elise said

Elise started to cry again but this time it was because she felt bad for hurting Sakura's feelings.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Elise.

"It's okay Elise, I forgive you" Sakura said

"You do?" Elise said

"Yes. I'm sorry for making you sad, Elise" Sakura said

"I forgive you too Sakura" Elise said

Sakura and Elise then spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other.


	4. Infiltrating Nohr

Everyone was trying to come up with a plan on how to defeat Nohr and get Corrin back. Elise was their secret weapon since she knew more about Nohr than anyone else.

"Would you mind telling us where Corrin has been held all this time?" Hinoka asked

"It's obvious that she was raised at the castle of Nohr" Takumi said

"You're wrong. Big sister wasn't raised at the castle" Elise said

"Then where has been held up this whole time?" Ryoma asked

"She was raised and trained at the northern fortress of Nohr" Elise said

"Then that's where we shall go" Ryoma said

"Corrin isn't living in that fortress anymore. She was back at the castle the last time I saw her" Elise said

"What are we supposed to do then? We can't just charge in there" Sakura said

"Elise, you've lived in that castle for a long time. Is there another way to enter the castle?" Hinoka asked

"There's a secret passage that I know about" Elise said

"Excellent, we'll let you lead the way" Ryoma said

Elise looked down. She looked sad all of sudden.

"What's wrong, Elise?" Sakura asked

"I said I was willing to help all of you but I don't know if I'll be able to do anything if I run into any of my siblings" Elise said

"If we do come across your siblings then you can just leave them to us" Takumi said

"This is the plan. Elise will lead us to the castle and show us how to get in. If we ever run into any of her siblings then we fight them. If we do end up fighting them then we may have to separate. Elise, Sakura, Azura, I want the three of you to remain together. Elise will need back up" Ryoma said

Everyone nodded. Elise then stopped everyone because she needed to tell them something.

"Wait! There's something you all need to know" Elise said

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Whatever you do, please don't fight my father" Elise said

"So you're still attached to Nohr after all! We shouldn't have trusted you!" Takumi said

"Let's hear her out before we make any assumptions" Ryoma said

"I'm telling you not to fight him, not because of I love him. I don't want you to fight him because of his power" Elise said

"What do you mean?" Hinoka said

"My father, King Garon, is really strong. Ordinary weapons won't hurt him. We need to get through this mission without running into him" Elise said

"But if we end up running in to him then we would have no choice but to fight him" Azura said

"If that happens then all of you need to have an escape plan" Elise said

"We shall place our trust in you, Elise" Ryoma said

The group moved forward. They finally made it to the castle of Nohr. The Hoshidians were shocked at how big the castle was.

"I've never seen a castle this big before" Hinoka said

"I'm also sensing evil energy in the air" Sakura said

"Alright Elise, show us the secret passage" Ryoma said

"Right" Elise said

Elise managed to help them find the secret passage to an underground hallway in the castle.

"We're finally inside the castle" Takumi said

"It's even more ominous in here than it is on the outside" Sakura said

"Where should we start looking for Corrin?" Hinoka asked

"We can start with her room. We'll see if she's in there" Elise said

"Let's move forward then. But make sure to proceed with caution" Azura said

All of them started to move forward and made sure not to get spotted by any guards that were on duty. If there were any guards that would be blocking their way then they would just knock them out and move forward.

"This is a really big castle. Anyone could get lost in here" Takumi said

"If Elise wasn't with us then we would be lost for sure" Hinoka said

They soon came across some massive doors.

"Where do those lead?" Sakura asked

"That's the throne room. We shouldn't go in there because my father might be in there" Elise said

"But what if Corrin is in there?" Ryoma asked

"Then we'll just have to wait until she leaves. We can't risk fighting my father" Elise said

"We should split up and look around the castle. We can cover more ground if we go our separate ways" Takumi said

"We can't do that, Takumi. Elise is the only one who can navigates us" Ryoma said

"What about Azura? She used to live here too" Takumi said

"I was toddler back then. I don't my way around the castle" Azura said

"I'll lead you all to the rooms that Corrin would most likely be. We don't need to check the throne room. Father would be too strong for us" Elise said

"Father isn't in the throne room but he is still in the castle" A voice said

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Xander, the crowned prince of Nohr.

"Xander" Elise said

Xander glared at his sister. Elise could tell that her brother was livid.

"Elise, you allowed the Hoshidians to invade our castle. That is unforgivable" Xander said

Xander unsheathed his sword and charged at his little sister with an intent to kill. Elise just stood there frozen in horror. She was too scared to move. Luckily Ryoma was able to intercept his attack.

"Prince of Nohr, I challenge you to a duel!" Ryoma said

"Very well, I'll get rid of you first prince of Hoshido" Xander said

"Everyone! Get going! I'll hold him off!" Ryoma said

Everyone did what they were told and ran off.

"Will Ryoma be okay?" Elise asked

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself" Takumi said

The group still continued to search for Corrin. Elise was trying to think of the most likely place where she would be. They started off with her room and she wasn't in there. They tried Elise's room next and she wasn't in there ether. But they were spotted by another familiar face to Elise.

"So the you have returned you naughty child" A voice said

That voice belonged to none other than Camilla.

"Camilla" Elise said

"You're a very naughty child, Elise. Allowing Hoshidians to infiltrate our castle" Camilla said

Camilla brought out her axe.

"It's time for you to die" Camilla said

Camilla ran towards Elise with her axe ready. Hinoka managed to intervene.

"Everyone keep looking for Corrin. I'll stall her as long as I can" Hinoka said

"Stall me? You won't even last a minute against me" Camilla said

"Everyone go now!" Hinoka said

Everyone ran away and left Hinoka to fight Camilla alone.

"Let's keep looking for Corrin. Then we can go back to the others" Azura said

"Right, we can't let this opportunity go to waste" Takumi said

Elise led them to Camilla's room and Xander's room. Corrin wasn't in either of those rooms.

Elise was about to lead them to the throne room but Leo was found them and blocked their way.

"Leo" Elise said

"I'm going to finish what I started with you, little sister" Leo said

Leo was about to cast a spell but stopped and jumped out of the way. Takumi shot an arrow at him to stop him from attacking his sister.

"Your fight is with me" Takumi said

"Interesting. Let's see what you can do" Leo said

"You guys know the drill. I'll hold him off while you search for Corrin" Takumi said

They ran away and left Takumi to fight Leo on his own.

Elise, Azura and Sakura were the only ones left.

"Let's hurry" Azura said

They went to King Garon's room. Elise peeked inside and saw that her dad was in there. She saw that he was the only one in the room. She sighed with relief. She then led them to the throne room, hoping to find Corrin there. Sure enough, Corrin was in there.

"Big sister!" Elise said

Corrin turned around and saw that Elise was there. She was not expecting to see her back here in Nohr.

"What are you doing here, Elise?" Corrin asked

"I came to take you back to Hoshido" Elise said

"Big sister, please come back" Sakura said

"You brought Hoshidians here?! You've really stooped low Elise" Corrin said

"Their nice people! A lot nicer than the people of Nohr" Elise said

"Corrin, please listen to her. She risked her life to bring us here" Azura said

"Elise risked her life for nothing then. I'm not going back" Corrin said

"Corrin, please understand that your mother is waiting for you" Azura said

"She's not my mother" Corrin said

"Yes she is!" Sakura said

"Enough! If you really want to take me back to Nohr then you're going to have to take me back by force" Corrin said

Corrin brought out her sword and was ready to use it against them.

"Elise, Sakura, get ready" Azura said

"Big sis! Please! We don't want to fight you" Elise said

"It's no use Elise, Corrin is no longer willing to listen to us. We'll just have to use force" Azura said

Corrin charged towards them and Azura managed to counter her attack with her lance. Sakura shot some arrows at her while Elise used a fire spell against her. Corrin and Azura jumped away from each other.

Sakura shot some more arrows at her but Corrin deflected them with her sword. Azura casted a water spell while Elise casted a lightning spell. This managed to hit her and caused her to get knocked back.

"Not bad" Corrin said

The three of them stared at her.

"But not good enough" Corrin said

Corrin changed her arm into a dragon talon and launched a dark beam at them. Elise countered with a light spell and the two moved canceled each other out. Corrin rushed at Elise and knocked her back with her dragon arm. Elise fell on her side. Sakura rushed over towards her.

"Elise, are you okay?" Sakura said

Elise managed to get back up and looked at the youngest Hoshidian princess.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm fine" Elise said

"If you say so" Sakura said

Elise and Sakura jumped back into action and fought against Corrin the best they could. Sakura managed to hit Corrin with light arrows. Corrin retaliated by hitting her with a dark beam.

"Hang on Sakura!" Elise said

Elise summoned her staff and started to heal her. Sakura was surprised that Elise could heal.

"Elise you can heal too?" Sakura asked

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm full of surprises" Elise said

They immediately got back into the fight. Azura managed to hit her with a water spell and Corrin countered with a dark beam that hit her.

"I refuse to lose" Corrin said

"Big sis! Please stop!" Elise said

"Shut up! I don't want to be told what to do from someone who only plays games" Corrin said

Elise knew that she was at fault for all the hate that she was receiving but she couldn't back down now.

"I understand that you're upset about that, but I'm trying to change myself" Elise said

"You'll never be strong because you lack true strength" Corrin said

"That's not true! I can become stronger if I try" Elise said

"Me too! I want to become stronger too and I believe that I can do it" Sakura said

"We're not weaklings Corrin. Surely you can see that" Azura said

"True, you managed to last this long against me but this ends here" Corrin said

"Well said, Corrin" A deep voice said

Everyone turned around and saw that it was King Garon.

"Father" Corrin said

"Father!" Elise said

"Allow me to handle this" Garon said

Garon summoned an axe and swung with so much force that it created a shockwave that knocked everyone back. Garon approached Elise with a furious look in his eyes.

"Not only did you come back here but you brought the Hoshidians with you. You're a traitor!" Garon said

Elise decided to stand up for herself even though she knew that could end badly for her.

"Traitor?! You were the one who exiled me and tried to have me killed!" Elise said

"All you did was play around. I let it slide too many times. I will make up for my mistake by ending you!" Garon said

Garon lifted his axe and was about to bring it down but was stopped by an arrow. He looked over and saw that Sakura was the one that interrupted his attack.

"I won't let you hurt her" Sakura said

Azura got back up and was ready to fight as well. Garon had no choice but to call for back up.

"MY CHILDREN! COME TO ME!" Garon shouted

Xander was still battling Ryoma. They were evenly matched. The Nohrian prince then heard his father shout that he needed help.

"We will settle this later, Prince of Hoshido" Xander said

Xander fled but Ryoma chased after him.

Hinoka was still fighting Camilla and she was starting to get tired but she still pressed on. Camilla then heard her father's cry for help.

"Looks like you get to live for today" Camilla said

Camilla fled but Hinoka chased after her.

Takumi was still fighting Leo. Leo heard his father's cry for help.

"Consider yourself lucky" Leo said

Leo fled but Takumi chased after him.

Garon then called for Lilith. The blue haired maid appeared.

"Lilith, Corrin take care of those two, I will deal with Elise" Garon said

They nodded and went over to attack them. Garon once again raised his axe and brought it down but Elise was able to create a fore field to block it.

"Trying to protect yourself against me? How cute" Garon said

The Nohrian and Hoshidians appeared in the throne room and saw all the commotion.

"My children help me take care of Elise" Garon said

Xander, Camilla and Leo went over to attack Elise. But her force field managed to block their attacks. However Elise wouldn't be able to keep her shield up for much longer. The Hoshidians stepped in and fought them to stop them from attacking Elise.

Garon kept attacking her shield until it had crack in it. Garon was then able to destroy her shield.

"It's over Elise! You lost!" Garon said

Elise knew how strong he was but at this point she didn't care she was going to fight back with all of her strength. She launched a light spell at him and it actually managed to knock him back. She then casted a strong wind spell that managed to slightly damage him.

"It appears that you have gotten stronger. Would you like to return to Nohr under my command? I'm willing to forgive you if you turn on the Hoshidians now" Garon said

Elise glared at her father. She didn't even need to think about.

"I would rather be with Hoshido. They're a lot nicer and don't have any corruption there" Elise said

Garon looked at his youngest daughter with a look of fury.

"How dare you! I offer to take you back and you refuse!" Garon said

"You care more power than anything else. Why would I want to return to a place that only wants power?" Elise asked

"Very well! I gave you a chance and you wasted it! Prepare to die!" Garon said

Garon covered his axe with dark magic and charged at Elise. She responded by shooting light magic at him. Garon cut right through her attack and slashed her. It was so strong that it knocked her through the wall. Ryoma saw this and knocked Xander back and went over to help Elise.

Garon walked towards Elise. Her black dress was missing. It was completely destroyed by Garon's attack. Her shoes were also destroyed. Now she was only wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black bloomers and black stockings. Her hair was undone as well. She was losing a lot of blood. She even had blood coming out of her mouth. She got up and saw that her father was approaching her.

"Look at how pathetic and weak you look" Garon said

Elise managed to cast a dark spell. She launched it at Garon but the Nohrian king managed to deflect it.

"Still have some fight you huh? Well not for long" Garon said

Garon swung his axe at her and Elise was knocked back again. She hit another wall but she didn't go through like she did last time. She slid down the wall and landed on stomach. She could no longer move.

"Goodbye, Ex Princess of Nohr" Garon said

Garon raised his axe again and brought it down but something stopped it. The king looked and saw that it was Prince Ryoma who had stopped his attack. He knocked Garon back and stood in front of Elise.

"If you want her you're going to have to get through me first" Ryoma said

Garon was surprised to see that this Hoshidian was acting as Elise's shield.

"Why are you protecting her? She's a Nohrian and you're a Hoshidian. You're natural enemies. So why?" Garon asked

"She's not a bad Nohrian. She was the kindest Nohrian that I've ever saw. I saw how badly injured she was. I also saw how hurt she was after she was after her entire kingdom turned their back on her and tried to kill her. She liked to play games! That's no reason to kill her! She was willing to help us get Corrin back to us! She was also crying after she learned that all of you hated her. She was depressed and now she's here trying to help us get Corrin back. Since she not wanted in Nohr, she was welcomed in Hoshido. I see Elise as another sibling that I want to protect" Ryoma said

"So you're willing to protect her because she was willing to cooperate with you? Because you saw how much she had suffered?" Garon asked

"That's right! I want to protect her smile!" Ryoma said

Garon started laughing like a maniac.

"What so funny!" Ryoma asked

"Those are very pathetic reasons to protect her. Stand aside and so I may finish her off" Garon said

"I won't let you harm her anymore" Ryoma said

"Very well! Then you will die with her!" Garon said

Garon couldn't get very far because he was shot with a light arrow. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura. Ryoma saw that his other siblings were also there. They were standing in front of Elise. The young blonde looked at them in awe. She never knew that Hoshido had so much love. She smiled. She was happy that she got to spend time with them.

"All of you will die!" Garon said

Elise didn't want them to die. So she casted one last spell. Everyone was surrounded in a bright light, which forced everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down everyone saw that the Hoshidians and Elise were gone. Garon knew that it was teleportation spell. He told everyone to get back to their duties since he didn't know where they would be.

The Hoshidians looked around and saw that they were back at the border of Hoshido.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"We somehow got transported back to Hoshido" Hinoka said

"But how did it happen?" Takumi asked

Everyone heard a cough and looked over to see that there was badly injured Elise lying on the ground. Everyone went over to check on her. Sakura started to heal her right away.

"Elise, did you save us?" Sakura asked

Elise looked at her and smiled.

"So you saved us. Thank you" Azura said

Elise closed her eyes and passed out. Sakura was started to panic.

"This is bad! She's starting to slip" Sakura said

"We need to get back to Hoshido and get her treatment right now" Ryoma said

They managed to make it back to Hoshido. Elise managed to survive in injuries but she wouldn't going back on the battlefield for a while. Sakura watched over her.

Elise had a bandages wrapped around all of her limbs, her stomach, chest, head and neck. She small patches on both of her cheeks.

When Elise woke up she was in pain but she looked around and saw that she was back in medical room of Hoshido. Sakura saw that she was awake and went over to see her.

"Elise, thank goodness you're awake!" Sakura said

"Sakura?" Elise asked

"I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" Sakura said

"How long have I been asleep?" Elise asked

"For three days" Sakura said

"Really?" Elise asked

"Yes, you were fatally injured and almost died but we managed to save you" Sakura said

"Thanks" Elise said

"Of course" Sakura said

"I'm sorry" Elise said

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry we couldn't get Corrin back" Elise said

"Don't worry, we'll get her back someday. For now you need to get some rest" Sakura said

"Thanks Sakura, you're a great friend" Elise said

Elise went back to sleep and Sakura continued to watch over her.


	5. After the battle

Elise was able to recover but she wasn't completely better but she was healing every day. She was told that it would probably be a good idea to train with a weapon other than her magic. Elise thought that she should give it a chance. She was shown the various types of weapons that Hoshido has.

"Go ahead and choose which one you think would suite you" Ryoma said

There were different types of weapons and Elise decided to use a sword but the normal types of swords didn't look like something that suited her. She then saw a very thin sword. She looked at it and knew that it was the one that she wanted. She picked up and showed them what she picked.

"So you chose a rapier?" Takumi asked

"Yes, I want this one" Elise said

"The rapier is a sword meant for rapid strikes. You'll need to be very fast if you want to learn its techniques" Ryoma said

"I can do it" Elise said

For the past 3 months Elise has been training to use the rapier and she has been progressing nicely. Sakura pick out another weapon for herself. She chose to train in with a naginata. The two of them expressed their desire to become stronger.

Elise wanted to learn more spells. She went to Azura and asked her help in her training. She wanted to learn some water magic and Azura happily agreed to teach her some water spells.

Elise trained with Ryoma and most of the matches she ended up tripping on her own feet and that made her feel ashamed. Ryoma told her that there is always room to improve. She thanked him for the kind words before she went back to training. She would even have a match against Sakura from time to time. Sometimes Sakura would win and other times Elise would win.

Elise requested Sakura to help her learn how to use the bow. Sakura told her that she should ask Takumi to teach her instead. But the new Hoshidian Princess wanted to learn from her best friend.

Ryoma just got word that King Garon ordered Corrin and Leo to conquer Notre Sagesse.

"Sakura, Elise, I have a mission for you two" Ryoma said

"A mission?" Sakura asked

"What is it?" Elise asked

"It appears that King Garon has ordered Camilla and Corrin to conquer Notre Sagasse" Ryoma said

"What's Notre Sagasse?" Elise asked

"It's an island in the southern sea between Hoshido and Nohr.

"Why would my father need to conquer an island like that?" Elise asked

"The nation is famous because it is the home of the Rainbow Sage" Ryoma said

"The Rainbow sage?" Sakura asked

"The rainbow sage is a legendary man who crafted special weapons" Ryoma said

Ryoma unsheathed his sword and had them look at it.

"The sword that I use was actually crafted by the Rainbow sage himself" Ryoma said

"Amazing" Elise said

"Hinoka and Azura will be traveling with you. Takumi and I will keep things in order here and make sure to keep an eye on any moves that Nohr tries to make. We will provide a boat for all of you" Ryoma said

"We won't let you down" Sakura said

"I would also advise that you undergo a test from him. He could make you stronger" Ryoma said

"Really?! Awesome! Let's do our best Sakura!" Elise said

"Right" Sakura said

They went on the boat and started to travel. During their trip Sakura would do her usual checkup on Elise to make sure that she was healing properly.

"You seem to be getting better but don't push yourself too hard" Sakura said

"Thanks, Sakura. You're a great nurse" Elise said

Sakura blushed at the compliment and turned away from Elise.

"I-I'm just looking after your health, that's all" Sakura said

"That's why I said you're a great nurse" Elise said

"T-thanks Elise" Sakura said

They made it to the island with no trouble and started to seek out the sage.

"Where do you think the rainbow sage is?" Elise asked

"We'll find him in the Sevenfold Sanctuary on the mountain. We need to be on our guard though. There have been stories that people who went up there have never returned" Hinoka said

Elise then got scared by the information that she just received.

"Y-you mean t-they v-vanished?" Elise asked

"Don't be scared, Elise, we'll be with you" Hinoka said

Elise got less scared but she still felt nervous because there was a possibility that they would vanish as well. All of them traveled to the mountain underwent a trial and when they were able to reach the end they saw an old man.

"Congratulations on passing my trials. You have obtained more power. All of you are a stronger than you were when you arrived here" The old man said

Elise took one guess at who the old man was.

"Are you the Rainbow sage?" Elise asked

"Yes, I am the Rainbow sage" The old man said

The rainbow sage looked at Elise and felt some energy from her that was familiar to him.

"Young child, tell me your name" The old man said

"Elise" Elise said

"Elise, could you, by chance, be related to King Garon?" The old man asked

"He's my dad" Elise said

"That explains the familiar energy that I sensed from you" The old man said

The rainbow sage then help out his hand.

"Give me the tome that you carry" The old man said

Elise was confused but did what he told her and handed it to him. He used some of his power and powered up her tome. He then gave back to her.

"I power up your tome. You should be able to use any kind of elemental magic now" The old man said

"Thanks!" Elise said

The Rainbow sage then powered the other girl's weapons as well.

"Listen Rainbow sage. There are some Nohrians who are coming here to conquer your home. We need to place under our protection" Hinoka said

"Nohrians huh?" Well the last Nohrian I ran into was a young woman with purple hair" The old man said

"Camilla!" Elise said

"Yes, I remember that her name was Camilla" The old man said

"That means that Camilla is coming back to conquer this island with the very power that she received from you" Azura said

"We'll protect you" Sakura said

Elise then sensed some dark magic that just came on the island. She knew that Corrin and Camilla were here. She also sensed that Leo was here as well.

"They're here! Leo is here as well" Elise said

"They came here that quickly?" Hinoka said

"Leo must have used a teleportation spell to get here" Elise said

"Then we need to take action now!" Hinoka said

"Hinoka, I think you should stay here and watch over the sage. The rest of us will go out here and deal with them" Azura said

"Are you sure? I can help in the fight if you need me" Hinoka said

"We can't leave him unguarded. It would be best if you stayed here and guard him just in case our opponents slip past us" Azura said

Hinoka saw the reasoning in Azura's plan and agreed to guard the rainbow sage.

"Okay, I'll guard the sage. You three better be careful out there" Hinoka said

"We will. You can trust us" Azura said

Azura, Sakura and Elise went to where Elise's old sibling were and confronted them.

"Looks like someone was able to make it here before us" Leo said

"Doesn't matter, we'll kill them and take care of the sage and conquer the island" Camilla said

"Let's get this over with" Corrin said

"I'll take on Leo" Elise said

"I'll fight Camilla" Sakura said

"I'll take care of Corrin then" Azura said

The three Hoshidians were ready to fight the three Nohrians


	6. Elise vs Leo

Elise was facing Leo and she was nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready if she was ready to fight Leo yet. He has more experience in combat than she does. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. That didn't go by unnoticed by her brother.

"I see your shaking. Are you afraid of facing me in battle?" Leo asked

Leo smirked. He was confident that he could beat her.

"Just make it easier for yourself and let me by. If you do that then I will spare your pathetic life. But if you try to get in my way then I'll end your life right here. This place will be your grave" Leo said

Elise was starting to feel nervous but she remembered Ryoma's words before they left.

FLASHBACK

"Elise" Ryoma called out to her.

"What is it, Ryoma?" Elise asked

"There's a possibility that one of your siblings other than Corrin will be there" Ryoma said

Elise didn't know how to respond to that.

"If you don't think you're ready to confront them yet then I can pull you back from the mission now" Ryoma said

Elise was considering pulling back but she shook her head. She couldn't keep running away from them. She needed to confront them sooner or later.

"I appreciate your concern, Ryoma, but I can't keep running away from them. I need to confront them eventually" Elise said

Ryoma looked at her for a moment and then he smiled. He was proud to have Elise as a sister. He was proud of her. He could tell that she was scared but she was willing to face her fears.

"I see that you're willing to face your fear. I'm proud" Ryoma said

"But" Elise said

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight them. Confronting them is one thing and fighting them is another thing. They're still my siblings and that's why I'm afraid to fight them" Elise said

Ryoma listened to her. He wasn't sure if he could give her advice on something like this because even though Corrin chose Nohr over them, she never tried to engage in a fight with him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elise said

"Elise, you need to remember what they tried to do to you. They called you weak before and if you end up fighting them again this will be your chance to prove them wrong. Prove to them how strong you really are" Ryoma said

FLASBACK END

"Just like Ryoma said. I need to prove them wrong. I need to show them how strong I am" Elise thought

Leo then saw his sister's clothing.

"You're even wearing Hoshido clothing" Leo said

Elise looked at herself. She was wearing a dress and it was kind of like the one that she used to wear. The top part of her dress was white while the bottom part was red. She also had white fingerless gloves. She didn't care what Leo thought. She actually loved this dress because it was made Sakura.

FLASHBACK

"Um…Elise" Sakura said

"What is it Sakura?" Elise asked

Sakura was fidgeting a little bit and then she held out something to her.

"Here" Sakura said

Elise took what Sakura had given her and she saw that it was a lot like her dress.

"Sakura, did you make this?" Elise asked

"Y-yes I did. It's welcoming gift. I wanted to give you something to welcome to Hoshido. I started to make it after your old dress was destroyed" Sakura said

Elise just looked at the dress and didn't utter a word. Sakura was starting to worry that she didn't like it.

"You don't like it?" Sakura asked

Elise snapped out of her train of thought and turned to Sakura.

"No, I like it! I was just surprised that's all. I love it!" Elise said

"Really?!" Sakura asked

"Really. I'm gonna wear it as much as I can" Elise said

FLASHBACK END

"This dress was made by Sakura. It's special to me" Elise said

"Say what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're gonna perish here unless you get out my way" Leo said

"I won't move. I won't let you take control of this place" Elise said

"I see, then prepare to die" Leo said

Leo hurled some fireballs at her. Elise dodged them and casted her own fire spell but Leo dodged it. Leo sent some dark orbs at her but Elise countered with some light orbs. The two attacks cancelled each other out.

Leo sent another fire spell at her but Elise jumped to avoid it. He then used an ice spell to freeze the ground. When Elise landed back down she slipped and fell down. Leo took this chance and sent some dark orbs at her. Elise tried to get up but the ground was too slippery and she ended up getting hit by Leo's spell. When the smoke cleared he saw that Elise took some damage but he saw that she still had some fight in her.

Leo then sent some electrical orbs at her hoping that would finish her off. Elise couldn't move because of the frozen ground. She was about to brace for impact but then she got an idea. She placed both of her hands and casted a water spell. The water spell was able to launch her to the side and she was able to avoid Leo's spell. She was even able to land a part of the ground that wasn't frozen.

"That was close" Elise said

Leo, on the other hand, was shocked after what he just saw Elise do.

"When did she learn water magic?" Leo thought

Leo shot some light beams at his sister. Elise countered by casting an earth spell. A large wall made out of rock rose in front of her and Leo's spell was hit the wall and it made a large dent in it. Leo was once again taken aback by the spell that Elise casted.

"First a water spell and now an earth spell? What's going on? Elise didn't have these spells in her arsenal the last time I saw her" Leo thought

Elise then jumped up and sent some wind orbs at him. Leo was caught off guard and the wind spell knock him back. Elise then hurled some ice orbs at Leo and they managed to hit him just as he hit the ground. Leo took some damage but he was far from out.

Seeing that Elise was better spell caster he decided to use his sword instead.

Leo brought out his sword and swung at her. Elise created a shield to block it. Leo casted an ice spell and froze her shield. He followed up by hurling a massive a fireball at it. It exploded and Elise was knocked a couple of feet away.

"Did you really think I wasn't prepared for your barrier" Leo said

Elise managed to get up. She was breathing heavily.

"Are you tired already?" Leo asked

Leo then charged at her again. Elise summoned her rapier and blocked his move. Leo was shocked to see that Elise had a sword of her own. She pushed him back and tried to thrust at him. Leo managed to block them but just barely. He was surprised by her speed. She was a lot faster than before. Leo backed away and sent some dark orbs at her. She managed to dodge them by doing some front flips and back flips.

Leo summoned some trees to block her sword. Elise sliced them down. She saw that he gained some distance from her. She sent some sword beams at him. Leo was knocked back by her move. He got back up and sent some dark orbs at her. She sliced through them and thrusted her sword. It made a light beam after she thrusted her sword and managed to reach Leo and knocked him back.

Leo got back up and charged at her. They would either block or parry each other's moves. Leo then sent some wind spells at her but she managed to slice them. What Elise didn't know was that Leo casted a lightning spell after he casted the wind spell. She was hit by the lightning spell and was shocked. Leo took this time and sliced her. She lost her grip on her sword. She tried to get it but Leo sent her flying with a wind spell.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance against me. But I will admit that you have gotten a lot stronger. Good bye Princess Elise" Leo said

Leo lifted his sword in the air and started to bring it down. Elise didn't know what to do now. But then she got another idea.

"If can cast elemental magic then I should be able to shape them into anything I want" Elise thought

She casted another earth spell and managed to shape it in the form of a sword. She was able to bring it up just in time to block Leo's sword from delivering a final blow.

"What?!" Leo asked in shock

Elise then casted a water spell at Leo and this knocked him away from her. Elise got up and started breath heavily. She was relieved that she was able to defend herself from a fatal blow.

Elise then charged at Leo with her earth made sword and swung at him. Leo blocked it with his sword.

"She crafted a weapon using earth magic! Her magic control is beyond average. Even the most experienced spell caster would have difficulty doing something like that and Elise just did it like it was nothing. What kind of training did she do to get this far?" Leo thought

Leo was knocked back but he landed his feet. Elise then summoned another weapon with her elemental magic. She formed a sword using water magic. Leo sent some lightning at her. She avoided it and managed to get several hits from her water sword. She then knocked him back with a water sword beam. She then crafted a sword using fire. Leo sent some dark orbs at her but she dodged them and managed to stab him several times. Leo knocked her back with his sword.

Elise then crafted a sword with lightning. Leo tried to hit her with some fireballs but she deflected them with her lightning sword and hit him with the sword that she crafted. She then crafted a sword out of ice and slashed him several times.

She then crafted a sword made out of wind and blew him away with a simple swing. She crafted a sword using light magic and did multiple thrusts. Leo could only block some of them. She then crafted a sword using dark magic and performed a downward slash. It did some damaged. Leo then summoned giant dark orbs. Elise dodged the orbs that were thrown at her. She then created some light orbs and launched them at Leo. He created a barrier to block them. She casted an earth spell and Leo got punched by a fist made of stone. Elise had a spell against people who could use barriers. She then hit him with some light orbs.

Elise then created a multiple arrows of each element. She then shot them at Leo and he took some major damage against her.

Leo struggled to get back up.

"This can't be happening. I can't be losing to you of all people" Leo said

Elise picked up her rapier. She coated her sword with light magic. She intended to finish this. Leo coated his sword with dark magic and was planning to end this once and for all. They charged at each other and slashed each other. They stood there for a moment. Elise then felt some pain from Leo's slash. She staggered and but she managed to stay on her feet but just barely. Leo smirked at his victory, or so he thought. Leo then felt some intense pain and collapsed on the ground in defeat. Leo had been defeated by Elise.

"This can't be. How could I lose to you?" Leo asked

"I did some training in Hoshido and learned everything that I could. I was tired of being weak" Elise said

Camilla and Corrin saw that Leo was down. They stopped their fights and ran over to him. Seeing that he needed medical treatment they decided to retreat for now.

"We'll be back" Camilla said

"You better watch out the next time we meet" Corrin said

Leo used the last of his strength to teleport them back to Nohr. Elise almost collapsed but Sakura caught her.

"Elise, are you okay?" Sakura asked

"I'll be fine" Elise said

Sakura and Elise started to heal each other's injuries. They were successful in their mission and went back to Hoshido. Elise was especially happy because she actually managed to defeat Leo.


	7. New romance

It was time a festival in Hoshido and Elise was welcomed to join them. Sakura tried to tell her that she should join the festival because she claimed that it was a lot of fun. There were a ton of things to do during the festival. Elise finally gave in and agreed to attend it, much to Sakura's delight.

Sakura even prepared a special kimono for Elise to wear. Elise's kimono was black with a white floral pattern on it. Her sash was pink. The edges of it had pink frills on it.

Sakura's kimono was white and red. Her sash was red while the rest of the kimono was white except for the sleeves, they were red.

Since Elise didn't know how to put this on, Sakura decided to help her. She was finishing tightening the sash. They put on their sandals and went outside. However since Elise wasn't used to wearing Hoshidian sandals, she ended up tripping and falling flat on her face. Sakura heard a thud and turned around saw that Elise was on her face.

"Elise, are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Ouch" Elise said

"Do you want me to heal you?" Sakura asked

"That's okay" Elise said

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked

"I'm fine, don't worry" Elise said

"If you say so" Sakura said

Sakura stuck by Elise's side so she could make sure to catch Elise if she ever tripped again. On their way to the festival, Elise's feet were starting to get sore.

"Geez, these sandals are so uncomfortable. How do you walk in these?" Elise asked

"You'll get used to them. Trust me, it's not easy when you wear something new for the first time" Sakura said

They finally made it outside. There they met Sakura's retainer and childhood friend, Hana.

"Lady Sakura, there you are. You were taking a long time to get ready" Hana said

"Sorry, Hana, I was helping Elise with her Kimono" Sakura said

"Oh, I see, that makes sense. It's a pleasure to have you join us, Lady Elise" Hana said

Elise noticed that Hana was wearing a pink kimono with white flowers on it. She met up with the others. She saw that Ryoma was wearing a red kimono with purple flowers on it. Hinoka was wearing a white kimono with red roses on it. Takumi was wearing a blue kimono with green flowers on it. Azusa was wearing a white kimono with blue rain drops on them.

Ryoma noticed Sakura and Hana but then he noticed Elise.

"Ah, Elise, I didn't know you would be attending the festival" Ryoma said

"Sakura said that I should give it a try because she claimed that the festival was a lot of fun" Elise said

"You bet it's a lot of fun! There's so much to do! You can play games, participate in dances and even watch the fireworks near the end" Hana said

"Festivals like this are a Hoshidian tradition" Hinoka said

"Really? I never knew" Elise said

If you're going to live with us, then the least you could do is learn about our kingdom's traditions" Takumi said

"S-sorry" Elise said

"Don't be so harsh on her Takumi, she needs time to adjust to our culture" Ryoma said

"Alright Alright" Takumi said

"Let's enjoy the festival" Azusa said

Throughout the festival everyone participated in the games that were available. Elise was having fun but at the same time she was starting to feel sad. She still missed her own family even though they kicked her out and tried to kill her. She wanted to accept Hoshido as her new family but for she couldn't no matter how hard she wanted to accept them. She just couldn't get over her other family.

Watching Sakura interact with her sibling made her heart hurt because this reminded her of the times that she spent with her family. She missed them all. She missed Xander, Camilla, Leo, Corrin and even her retainer Effie. She tried to hold back her feelings because she didn't want to ruin everyone's fun but she couldn't hold them back. She started shed some tears.

Sakura thought she saw a game that Elise might like. She turned around to ask her if she wanted to play, but she quickly forgot about the game when she saw that Elise was crying.

"Elise? What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I can't take it anymore!" Elise said

Elise ran away and Sakura tried to call out for her to stop.

"Elise, wait!" Sakura said

But it was too late. Elise was gone and Sakura was just left in awe. She had no idea what just happened. Did she do something wrong to make Elise cry. The others turned around when the heard Sakura's voice raise.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ryoma asked

"I don't know. Elise just ran away in tears" Sakura said

"She was crying? What happened?" Hinoka asked

"I don't know, I was about to take her to a game that she might like. When I turned to her, I saw her crying and before I could say another thing to her, she ran away" Sakura said

"I wonder what happened to Lady Elise" Hana said

"Something's must be bothering her" Takumi said

"Whatever is troubling Elise must be serious, I don't think a song by me would cheer her up" Azusa said

Ryoma started to think about what the problem could be. All of them were having a good time. They were spending the night at the festival like a family should do. He then realized what the problem was.

"I think I know what the problem is" Ryoma said

This caught everyone else's attention.

"You think you know why?" Takumi said

"Yes, I believe that Elise is still not over the betrayal of her family. It's possible that even she thought that she was over it. But she just proved herself wrong by the way she ran away" Ryoma said

"I guess Elise, couldn't find it in her heart to accept us yet" Azusa said

"I can tell that she really wants to let us in but she can bring herself to do it" Hinoka said

"I guess seeing all of us together like this brought back old memories from her time when she was still in Nohr" Takumi said

Sakura was shocked. She understood why Elise ran away but what really shocked her was that she failed to notice that Elise was feeling sad. She even pressured her into joining them to come to the festival.

Now it was Sakura's turn to cry. She was sad that she failed to realize that Elise wasn't having as much fun as the rest of them. She believe that she was a terrible friend. Hana noticed that Sakura was starting to cry.

"Lady Sakura, what's wrong?" Hana asked

"I'm a terrible friend" Sakura said

"What are you talking about? You're not a terrible friend. Why would say such a thing about yourself?" Hana asked

"I pressured her to come to the festival. I should've known that she still wasn't over her family and yet I brought her here and she was feeling pain from seeing all of us interact with each other as a family. There's no way that Elise will forgive me for doing something like this to her" Sakura said

Everyone now understood why Sakura was blaming herself for Elise running away. Ryoma wanted to say something but remained silent and decided to let Hana talk to her. He signaled the others to let Hana talk to Sakura.

"Lady Sakura" Hana said

Sakura looked at her childhood friend with teary eyes.

"Do you see Elise as your friend?" Hana said

"Of course I do" Sakura said

"And do you believe that Elise sees you as a friend?" Hana asked

"I believe so" Sakura said

"If the two of you are friends then there shouldn't be a problem. If you go to Lady Elise and apologize, I'm sure that she'll forgive you" Hana said

"You really think so?" Sakura asked

"I know so" Hana said

"But I don't know where she went" Sakura said

"Think, Lady Sakura, where do you always go when you're upset?" Hana said

Sakura then realized where her friend was.

"Thank you, Hana, I'll go to her right now and I need to go to her alone" Sakura said

"No problem, Lady Sakura" Hana said

Sakura then took off to where she believed Elise was at. She went to the tree where she always sits at when she was feeling down or needed some time to herself. She heard sobbing and that was proof that Elise was there.

She saw Elise hugging her knees to her chest. She had her face buried in her knees and was sobbing in them. This sight really broke Sakura's heart. The normally upbeat girl was reduced to a crying mess. She approached Elise and called out to her.

"Elise" Sakura said

Elise looked up with her teary eyes.

"Sakura?" Elise asked

"Mind if I sit with you?" Sakura asked

Elise looked at her friend before she gave an answer.

"Go right ahead" Elise said

Sakura sat down next to Elise and started to talk to her.

"Elise, I'm sorry" Sakura said

Elise was taken aback by Sakura's sudden apology.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Elise asked

"I'm sorry for pressuring you into coming her when you didn't feel comfortable attending" Sakura said

Elise looked at her friend for a moment.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. I should be the one apologizing. I just ruined everyone's fun" Elise said

"You didn't ruin anyone's fun. You were upset and you couldn't hold it in" Sakura said

Elise started to tear up again. Sakura noticed it this time and pulled some tissues out of her kimono and handed some to Elise. The young blonde thanked her and took some.

"Elise, listen, I really want you to have fun here in Hoshido and I really want you to accept us as your family" Sakura said

"I want to accept all of you as my family too, but I can't. I keep thinking about my other family back in Nohr. I still love them even after everything that they've done to me but lately I'm starting to hate them. I don't want to hate them!" Elise said

No matter how many times Elise wiped away her tears more seemed to appear in their place. Sakura gave her friend a comforting hug.

"I don't know what being in your situation is like but I do understand that it isn't easy getting over a family that you grew up with. You still love them but at the same time you're starting to hate them. You're getting confused with your feelings and I understand that it's not easy to manage these feelings" Sakura said

Elise remained silent and continued to listen to Sakura.

"I've cried a lot in my life and I've always had someone to be there to comfort me. I've always wanted to show the same comfort to another person and right now you're the one who needs comfort and I'm here to give you that comfort" Sakura said

"Sakura" Elise said

"All of us are here for you Elise. I hope you can accept us one day" Sakura said

Elise started to tear up again. Sakura's words really touched her soul.

"Sakura" Elise said

Sakura looked at Elise in the eyes. She saw that she still had tears in her eyes but she saw that her friend had a smile on her face. She actually managed to smile. Elise was able smile for real and not put on a fake smile like she had been doing for the past couple of days.

"Thank you, Sakura" Elise said

The two of them then heard a boom and looked to see that there were fireworks in the sky.

"So pretty" Elise said

"Yes, I think so too" Sakura said

The two of them didn't realize how close they were to each other. When they turned towards each other they were within kissing distance. They both blushed and backed away from each other. Both of their hearts were pounding really fast.

"What's this feeling? Is this love?" Elise thought

"My heart is pounding really fast? Did I just fall in love?" Sakura said

"Am I in love with Sakura?" Elise thought

Am I in love with Elise?" Sakura thought

They turned towards each other again and they blushed at each other.

"Sakura is so cute" Elise thought

"Elise is really cute" Sakura thought

The two of them started to lean in towards each other without them realizing it and they kissed each other before they realized what they were doing. When they realize what they were doing to each other they blushed and pulled away from each other.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura! I don't know what go over me" Elise said

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing before it was too late" Sakura said

They looked at each other and laughed. They realized that they were being silly. Their moment was interrupted by a hooded figure approaching them.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked

The hooded figure casted a shockwave spell and Sakura was thrown back.

"Sakura!" Elise said

Hana saw a hooded figure follow Sakura when she went to Elise. She excused herself and followed him. She saw that the hooded figure approached them. She saw the figure cast a shockwave spell that pushed Sakura back. Hana was shocked to see this but that shock quickly turned to anger because this magician had just hurt her best friend. She also assumed that this hooded figure was after Sakura. But to her surprise the magician made no attempt to go after Sakura and instead focused on Elise.

"W-who are you?" Elise asked

The mysterious spell caster held his hand out and used magic to form a sword.

"Die" The magician said

He launched the sword at Elise and it was approaching her with blinding speed. Hana acted quickly and got in front of Elise and deflected the magic sword.

"Hana!" Elise said

"Who are you?! You have a lot of nerve coming here and attacking two Hoshidian princesses" Hana said

The mysterious assassin saw that there was no way he could do anything now that the two princesses had back up. He fled.

"Wait!" Hana said

The assassin was gone. Elise saw that Sakura recovered from the blow.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Elise asked

"I'm fine, that just caught off guard" Sakura said

"Want me to heal you?" Elise asked

"It's okay, I can manage them on my own" Sakura said

"If you say so" Elise said

Elise then turned to Hana.

"Thanks for saving me, Hana" Elise said

"I was happy to do it, Lady Elise" Hana said

"What just happened?" Sakura asked

"Someone came here with the intention of killing Lady Elise" Hana said

"What?! But who would do such a thing?" Sakura asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet that Nohr has something to do with this" Hana said

With the festival over and the Elise's life being saved. Things were about to get a lot more interesting, especially for Sakura and Elise.


	8. Nightmare

Elise was currently having in her room sleeping but it was not a peaceful sleep. She was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and was even talking in her sleep.

IN HER DREAM

Elise was crying because she was now facing her new Hoshidian family. They were glaring at her.

"You're useless" Takumi said

"You're nothing" Hinoka said

"You're weak" Ryoma said

"You're a waste" Sakura said

"You would be better off dead" Azura said

Elise put her hands over her ears to cancel the words out but it didn't do much.

Now her Nohrian family was here and did the same thing.

"You're an idiot" Leo said

"A waste of life" Xander said

"A waste of fresh air" Camilla said

"A stupid child" Corrin said

Elise then turned and saw herself but it was like she was looking at a darker version of herself.

"You're nothing but a burden to everyone" Dark Elise said

Elise kept her hands over ears to block out all of the cruel words that were being aimed at her but she could still hear them.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Elise begged

She turned around to run away but she came face to face with the assassin that tried to take her life. He was wearing his Nohrian robes. He wasn't alone either. There was a Hoshidian assassin with him. They conjured their spells and she felt herself being stabbed by them. She then felt herself being stabbed by both of her families. Even her dark self joined in on the abuse. They kept torturing and Elise was on the ground bleeding to death the last person she saw was Sakura and she had an arrow pointed at ger.

"Sakura, why?" Elise asked

"Because all of us hate you" Elise said

"H-hate?" Elise asked

"I hate you the most" Sakura said

Elise shook her head in denial.

"That's not true! You're lying!" Elise said

Sakura shot an arrow at her and the last thing Elise saw was Sakura's cruel smile.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Sakura was asleep in her room but she woke up by the sound of a scream. It sounded like it came from Elise's room. She got out of her futon and ran to Elise's room. Her room was just down the hallway so she was close by.

Sakura entered Elise's room and saw that her friend was thrashing in her sleep. She realized that she was having a nightmare.

"PLEASE STOP!" Elise screamed

Sakura went over to her and started to shake her awake.

"Elise! Elise! Wake up you're having a nightmare" Sakura said

Elise thrashed about but she eventually woke up and was panting heavily. She turned over and saw Sakura there.

"Sakura?" Elise asked

"It's okay, Elise, you were just having a nightmare" Sakura said

Elise latched onto her and Sakura blushed because of the unexpected embrace. Her friend was crying in her arms. Whatever nightmare it was must've really scared her. Elise stayed attached to Sakura and cried for 10 minutes before she was finally able to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Y-yes" Elise said

"You were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better" Sakura said

Elise hesitated to speak because she was afraid that her nightmare would become a reality.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything" Sakura said

Elise then told her that what had happened and Sakura was horrified about what her dream was about.

"I'm so sorry to hear that you had that nightmare but I can reassure you that none of that will happen to you. It was only a bad dream" Sakura said

"Really?" Elise asked

"I promise you that nothing like that will happen to you as long as you have us to support you" Sakura said

Sakura then got up and was about to leave but she felt something grab her pajamas. She looked and saw that Elise was holding it.

"Don't go" Elise said

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"Can you stay here and sleep with me today?" Elise asked

Sakura was speechless at her friend's request.

"Well if you really want me to then I will" Sakura said

"Thank you" Elise said

They shared the futon and the two of them fell asleep and Elise had peaceful sleep.

For the past couple of weeks Elise had been having nightmares and was feeling stressed because she would train herself to the point of exhaustion just to prove that she can be strong. Sakura noticed this and tried to tell her that she should take it easy but her friend ignored her and continued to push herself. This eventually proved to too much for her and she ended up collapsing from exhaustion. Sakura trained with Elise too and she was just as exhausted.

Sakura decided that Elise needed a vacation. She was clearly stressed out from everything that was happening. Just last week her friend took the lives of some soldiers from Nohr. She went to Ryoma to talk to him about Elise getting some time off.

"Ryoma, I would like to make a request" Sakura asked

"A request? What is it?" Ryoma asked

"Elise has been through so much and I think she needs a vacation. She's been stressed and the constant nightmares are starting to affect her more than she thinks" Sakura said

"I understand that but I really don't think that sending her away from Hoshido is a good idea. She's still being targeted by Nohr" Ryoma said

"But if she doesn't relax then her health will be at risk" Sakura said

"I'm open to any suggestions that you might have" Ryoma said

"Well maybe she could stay safe if she has some bodyguards with her" Sakura said

"And who would be her bodyguards?" Ryoma asked

"I think Hana would be an excellent bodyguard" Sakura said

"A brilliant idea, Hana is one of the strongest Samurai in Hoshido" Ryoma said

"She's been an excellent retainer and I thought she would be an excellent bodyguard" Sakura said

"And who else will accompany her?" Ryoma said

Without hesitation Sakura voted herself.

"I will be the second one" Sakura said

"You're gonna be the second bodyguard?" Ryoma said

"I know I'm not as strong as you but even I can hold my own" Sakura said

"Very well, I'll see if I can arrange for the three of you to go on a vacation" Ryoma said

"Thank you, I really think this is what Elise needs" Sakura said

"I think so too. There's a tropical island nearby and I believe that island is the perfect place for some rest and relaxation" Ryoma said

Sakura went to tell Elise the news.

"A vacation?" Elise asked

"Yes, we'll be going to a tropical island" Sakura said

"But" Elise said

"Elise, please, you've been under a lot of stress and I think that a vacation is something that you need" Sakura said

Elise remained silent.

"Please, Hana and I will be there with you" Sakura said

"R-really? I won't be alone?" Elise asked

"Of course not, Hana and I will be there to protect you" Sakura said

"You will?" Elise asked

"Of course, you can count on us" Sakura said

Elise looked at her friend and finally gave in.

"Alright" Elise said

Sakura smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you Elise, I promise you that you won't regret this" Sakura said

"If you say so" Elise said

With the planned vacation set in motion Hana, Elise and Sakura started their journey to the nearest port where a boat was waiting for them.

"We're almost there" Hana said

"Great, I can't wait" Sakura said

There was a sparkle in a nearby tree. Hana noticed this right away and she also saw that a spear was being aimed Elise. She acted quickly and deflected it with her sword.

"Someone's attacking again?" Elise asked

The figured jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. The figure was a woman wearing pink armor. Sakura and Hana had no idea who she was.

"Who are you? Are you from Nohr?" Hana asked

The woman ignored Hana and looked at Elise.

"Elise, just give up and die" The woman said

Elise's skin went pale when she saw who the woman was.

"E-Effie" Elise said

"So your name's Effie" Hana said

Effie remained silent.

"Why can't you just leave Elise alone? Can't you see that she's suffered enough?" Sakura asked

"She still has Nohrian blood in her veins. As long as she's alive, she continues to tarnish Nohr's name" Effie said

Effie then pointed her spear at them.

"Now move aside so I can finish the job of killing her" Effie said

"You're not going anywhere near here as long as we're here" Sakura said

"That's right, if you want Elise, then you'll have to get through us first" Hana said

The battle was about to begin.


End file.
